gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Aigle
Corporal Aigle was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. He served as a radio operator on the frontlines as well as a controller in the CIC. Biography Investigating the Sewer Ten years after Emergence Day, Aigle went with Col. Victor Hoffman, SSgt. Lennard Parry, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Sgt. Drew Rossi, and Slader, a manager from Tyran National Utilities, to investigate an outfall sewer in Ephyra that the Locust were suspected to be using. Aigle waited next to the sewer entrance while the others went down to investigate, and when they returned, he informed Hoffman that they smelled while using a stirrup pump to spray them all down with disinfectant before they entered the CIC.Gears of War: The Slab pg 35 Aigle then returned to the command post that had been set up at the junction of Almar and Correll Streets. He set up a radio desk and a stove for cooking, and monitored the radio channels as Hoffman watched the road, waiting for the Locust to begin their attack on the city.Gears of War: The Slab pg 38 Battle of Ephyra When Frost arrived, the Locust began their push on Ephyra. Aigle was manning a radio station in the command post when he spotted Marcus leading Bravo Squad to the post, and he tapped Hoffman on the shoulder to let him know. Hoffman went with Bravo to the fortifications, leaving Aigle alone in the command post. An Emergence Hole was opened up by a Corpser in front of the command post, and dozens of Drones emerged to attack the Gears. They were repelled, and Hoffman returned to the command post with the rest of the surviving Gears to regroup. Aigle informed Hoffman that the Locust were jamming their communications, and they spotted the comms aerials on the roof of the Bank of Tyrus building had been destroyed, with one last communication coming in from Lt. Anya Stroud saying that the Locust had breached the building. Hoffman ordered Aigle to try and contact any of the King Ravens so they could find out what was happening and where the Locust were coming from. Aigle checked the navy communication channels, and managed to contact a few of the Ravens. One landed nearby, dropping off Cpl. Kevan Mitchell, who reported that the Locust were using the metro stations to emerge in the city, and that the estimate was around ten thousand of them, with more emerging every moment. Hoffman ordered Aigle to hurry up with getting communications re-established, and he told Hoffman that he was trying, but he needed the King Raven pilots to realize he was trying to use the navy channels. Once he got the navy channels up, Aigle informed Hoffman that he had contact with the King Ravens now, and that he was working on taking over police channels, which could be picked up by more personal radios.Gears of War: The Slab pg 61-68 Working in the CIC In Gale of the next year, Aigle was working in the newly established CIC in the House of Sovereigns. The battle for Ephyra had been lost following the fall of the Chancery Bridge, with blame falling on Marcus for having left on the only available King Raven that could have transported a Hammer of Dawn targeting laser there in order to try and save his father. Marcus was sentenced to forty years in the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, a decision that Aigle disagreed with. While working in the CIC, Aigle walked by Hoffman and Anya while they were having a conversation, and shot him a dirty look for having not dealt with Marcus in a less public manner or finding a way to decrease his punishment, since Anya was suffering without him and moral had dropped throughout the army.Gears of War: The Slab pg 193 In Frost of the next year, Aigle was working in the CIC when he received a report that Lt. Donneld Mathieson's patrol had been hit, and that the young and popular Lieutenant had lost both his legs and was being flown to the Jacinto Medical Center for treatment. Two other Gears, Witmann and DeVere, were also injured in the attack. Aigle found Hoffman and informed him of the situation, and Hoffman was anguished over the situation. He asked Aigle who was working at Jacinto Med, and Aigle told him that it was Dr. Isabel Maryon-Hayman, who was renowned for her skills. Hoffman was at a loss of what to do, and told Aigle he was going to check on the artillery positions and would be back in an hour or two. Aigle reminded him that Anya would be back on watch at 15:00 hours, and Hoffman asked him to make sure that she got something to eat, and Aigle promised him that he would.Gears of War: The Slab pg 285-286 References Category:Characters Category:CIC Controllers Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males